ragescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Corporeal Beast
With a combat level of 785, it is one of the highest-leveled monsters in the game, tied with the God Wars Dungeon generals. However, the Corporeal Beast possesses a number of formidable abilities that distinguish it from other monsters of its level. It has very high accuracy, damage, and defence for its levels; it can devour Summoning familiars; it has damage reduction against nearly all sources of damage; and it can summon dark energy cores with which to attack players and heal itself. The Corporeal Beast is the only monster to drop the arcane,divine, elysian, and spectral sigils, used to create the spirit shields. In addition to its sigil drops, the Corporeal Beast has many other valuable drops. Capabilities Offence The dark energy core, summoned by the Corporeal Beast. The Corporeal Beast attacks with very accurate melee and Magic attacks. Its melee attack consists of a quick swipe of its claws, or a bite attack, that can hit up to 2,000 damage or more. It will only use this attack against players that enter melee distance. Protect from Melee and Deflect Melee do not seem to reduce the damage taken from melee attacks; oddly enough, Protect from Magic and Deflect Magic seem to reduce the damage from melee attacks slightly. The Corporeal Beast has three different Magic attacks; Protect from Magic andDeflect Magic have little if any effect on them. *A standard Magic attack that appears to be spiky blast of energy; this attack can hit up to approximately 4,500 damage without prayer. *An attack that deals damage and drains either one of these skills: Magic, Summoning or Prayer. This attack is used occasionaly by the Beast, and if the attack hits it drains that skill by a few points. If the target skill is completely empty (e.g 0/78 Summoning and the attack was to drain Summoning), the attack will instead deal a few extra points of damage. It is represented as a white orb with a trailing tail. *An area-of-effect Magic attack that duplicates the one used by the Spirit Beast during Summer's End. A projectile that resembles a clawed hand hits the ground beneath the target and explodes, sending out smaller attacks in multiple directions. Each of these smaller attacks will only deal up to 400 damage each, but if the target is struck by the full attack, these hits can quickly add up to significant damage. Players can avoid this attack by moving away from the square in which they were standing when the attack was launched. The Corporeal Beast also has a stomp attack that it will automatically use against any player that walks underneath it. This attack can hit over 5,000 damage. The Corporeal Beast did not have this attack when it was released; the stomp attack was added one month later, on 15 October 2008. One offensive ability unique to the Corporeal Beast is that it has the ability to devour Summoning familiars of all types, destroying them and healing itself. When the life points of the beast falls, depending on the player numbers, the Corporeal Beast will summon a dark energy core that will leap about the cavern, attempting to catch players in its close-range area attack. Any player who stands on top of, or next to, the dark energy core will be dealt between 150 and 600 damage per tick, and the Corporeal Beast will be healed by the same amount. Note that although the core most commonly spawns around half health, it can spawn much earlier or later. The core can be attacked and killed while it is standing still, but it swiftly respawns. Abilities thatstun will briefly stop the core from moving around. Defence Players fighting the beast with Zamorakian spears. With no weakness, a very high defence for its level (despite being equal to a God Wars general in combat levels), immunity to stun, and 100,000 maximum lifepoints, the Corporeal Beast is an extremely tough monster. Its most noteworthy defensive attribute is that it has 50% damage reduction against all non-spear weapons; attacks from most other sources, including poison, only deal half damage. However, rebound damage such as from Reflect is not reduced. The Corporeal Beast will heal itself whenever it devours a familiar and whenever its dark energy core damages a player. It will also fully heal itself if there are no players in the chamber. Drops Sigils : Charms : :Represents 90% confidence range, based on a sample of 3,775 kills. 13 charms are dropped at a time. :Please add to the log (only if 15 or more creatures killed). "Uncuts" drop The "uncuts" drop is an uncommon drop, which is always consisting of an uncut gem and one or more of the following: : Although the Corporeal Beast does not have a reference to the rare drop table, there is a very low chance of an additional item from the rare drop table. This drop can only occur in combination with the "uncuts" drop. Equipment : Essence and runes : Materials : Herblore secondaries : Food : 'Miscelanious ' : **There is currently only one type of Clue Scroll obtainable. All clue scrolls should be correctly working in the near future.